Ranma, fighting the past
by Anjelka
Summary: A girl from Ranma's past shows up on his door step. Does he have feelings for her? Ranma, what do you mean you speak Russian! Who is this mystery girl and why does Ranma look so hurt?
1. Chapter 1 The Visitor

::Disclaimer: Not mine! Ain't gettin' paid::

When you see (words in brackets) they are speaking Russian.

Chapter 1 - The Visitor

The girl dragged herself through the streets of Nerima exhausted, using a tree branch to prop herself up with. She was slender, too slender, as if she had not eaten for over a month. She was tall and beautiful, her skin the color of alabaster. Her hair, that framed her delicate jaw line, was raven black but her bangs, that were dusting over her shoulders, was white as the first fallen snow. She approached the Tendo Dojo and took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. _('well... I have to try'_) she thought to herself.

She heard foot steps and a sweet voice calling from behind the door. "Yes, who is it?"

She replied with a heavy Russian accent "Onya... I.. ah.. friend Genma." _('God Japanese is hard'_) she thought. Kasumi reached the door and opened with a smile.

She saw this beautiful girl barely standing, wearing nothing but rags and a tattered and torn back pack. "Oh my, please come in you look tired."

Onya smiled a faint smile, "Th-thank... you." It was nice to see a smiling face for a change, it warmed her inside but she was too weak to express it right now. She was the same height as Kasumi but she could not stand at full stature as her body was slowly giving out beneath her. She looked up into her eyes.  
"Genma... please."

"Yes of course, right this way." She lead Onya to the living room where the family was eating lunch. "Mr. Saotome you have a guest." _('the food... it looks so good...')_ her stomach rolled with hunger as the scent of Kasumi's cooking tickled her nose. Her legs buckled a little. _('c'mon girl.. focus...')_

Genma looked up "Yes. Hello... do I know you?"

Onya pulled a piece of paper from her back pack and handed it to him. "My Japanese... not good... father... you friends..." She became very pale and fainted. Ranma leaped from his seat and caught her before she hit the floor.

Genma opened the paper and read what it said. "Hmmm... yes I remember her and her father well."

Ranma looked up at his father, "Well who is she?" He carried her to the futon and laid her down.

"She is Onya Vladigerov, he father is Lev Vladigerov the great master of Russian Systema. We met them when we were training on the Sakhalin Island." He nodded.

Ranma looked down at her, "Yes I remember her... I could never beat her when we spared..." he grew quiet, "...she's so thin..." he looked saddened as he touched her hand.

Everyone but Genma had a look of shock on their face. Akane got up and walked over, "You couldn't beat her?" She sat down next to Ranma and studied the girl.

"Nope he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried she always got the better of him." Genma nodded. "Her father and I used to make wagers on who would win. She'd beat him every time."

Akane looked down at her frail body._ 'It's hard to imagine her beating anyone... she looks so weak.' _She sat up straight and turned around to look at Genma with a look of death in her eye. "What type of wagers?"

Genma crosses his arms to defend himself, "Ah! Well... You know..!"

Akane stood up and crossed the room, "Yeah I bet I do know! Lemme guess! She's his fiancé!" She reached for the paper from Genma but he moved it out of her reach. Only to be stolen by Nabiki.

"Yep, you're right Akane. That's what it says right here. She bested him 30 times and he had to marry her... he didn't beat her once." She turned the paper around to show a score chart with a contract at the bottom. It had a doodle of a sad crying face on Genma's side.

Akane continued to yell at Genma when she heard Ranma's faint voice whisper, "What happened to you..?" She turned her head and saw he was still kneeling beside Onya, he looked as though he was almost going to cry.

"Ranma..." Akane walked over to him and sat down. "are you ok?"

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, "She was my best friend and my toughest rival for 3 years. I trained harder because of her..." he took a deep sigh, "...she looks so different... something horrible must have happened to her..." he shook his head. "We should call Dr. Tofu."

He got up and walked to the phone. Akane just stared at him. _'I've never seen you act this way...'_

_...  
_

Dr. Tofu walked into the Family room and spoke to Soun and Genma very seriously, "She's still unconscious. She is suffering from sever malnutrition. Give her small meals frequently for the next few days, so not to over whelm her system." he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Soun, "This is for her pain."

Soun looked at it and then Dr. Tofu "What, kind of pain?"

Dr. Tofu bowed his head and said, "That I'm keeping confidential... I think she will tell you when she is ready... but it's not my place to say."

They said their good byes and Dr. Tofu left. Nabiki looked at Onya and saw that she was waking up. She knelt next to the futon and smiled at her. Onya gave her a faint smile back.

"So you are here to steal Ranma away are you?" Nabiki smirked

Onya had a look of panic in her eyes "No... No! I.. I..."

Nabiki sat straight up and smiled "Don't worry. You won't be the first.. after all..."

Onya interrupted her, "Father Died!" tears where coming down her cheeks, her body was shaking and she was feeling very weak again.

Ranma entered the room with a tray of food and glared at Nabiki. "Leave her alone." He said in an angry voice. He knelt beside the futon and presented Onya with the tray. Her body seemed to tense when he got closer as if she was afraid of him. This didn't go unnoticed by Ranma. "Onya... are you ok..?" he reached to touch her arm and she moved away. Ranma pulled his hand back. ("I no hurt you") he said to her in Russian.

This surprised Nabiki, "You speak Russian?"

Ranma glanced slightly at her "A little... it's been years... she was my best friend remember."

Onya spoke very softly "Go... please..." her body was shaking.

Ranma looked at her hurt. "Oh... ok... if that's what you want." He got up and turned to leave.

Onya whisper ("I'm so sorry Ranma...") and started to cry.

Ranma left the room reluctantly and bumped into Akane. "Why is she crying?"

Ranma shook his head, "She seems afraid of me." he watched her from the doorway, "She said her father died." he looked down at Akane, "Can you do me a favor."

Akane looked up at him surprised. "Uh yeah... what is it?"

"Can you make sure your sister leaves her alone? She was freaking her out when I went in... probably trying to con her or something." He looked back in the room pissed. _'Wow Ranma... I never seen you like this... she really must mean something to you...' _Akane nodded and went into the room.

"Nabiki... can you leave us for a minute." Akane sat on the floor next to Onya who was still sobbing. Nabiki sheepishly nodded and left the room. "So your name is Onya? I'm Akane." she said softly with a kind smile.

Onya looked over at her "Ranma... is friend... I no marry." She furrowed her brow and nodded hoping she was making sense.

Akane touched her hand and Onya flinched but didn't pull away. "He said you seemed afraid of him." she looked at concerned. "Did he do something to make you afraid?"

Onya shook her head and sobbed, "Ranma... good person... he no hurt me."

Happosai came bounding in the room and saw this beautiful girl on the futon. He went flying at her "Oh my beauty where have you been my whole life?" he stopped and landed in front of her. He took a step back and studied her. She looked terrified. "My sincerest apologies miss." he bowed and started to leave the room "I might be a pervert... but even I would never do a thing like that. You have my deepest sympathies." he hopped away over the roof tops before Akane could ask him what he meant.

Akane watched him go then turned back and studied her, saw her tattered clothing, she was dirty. "Would you like a bath Onya? I can see if Kasumi has something you can change into if you like."

Onya nodded softly (_'It's been so long since I had a bath...') _she tilted her head and gave a sad smile.

Akane took her upstairs and gave her things for her bath and showed her to the bathroom. Ranma noticed her going in and stopped Akane on the stairs. "Akane?" he looked towards the bathroom door, "do you thinks she should be alone?"

Akane grew red with rage "RANMA?"

Ranma tossed his arms up in defense, "No no! 'cas she's weak! She might pass out and drown!"

Akane calmed down immediately "Oh Gosh... you're right.." She went back to the bathroom, "I'll sit with her.." she opened the bathroom door. "Onya... I'm sorry but I'm going to sit with you to make..." she looked across the room and saw her with the bathrobe hanging off her and deep scars all over her body. Akane gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh... Oh my god! What happened?" She could see some where months old and some were more recent, they looked very painful.

Onya slide the bathrobe back over her shoulders and sat on the side of the tub. _('How do I explain this?') _she took a deep sigh and looked at her. "Sit?" she touched the side of the tub. "Forgive...my Japanese not good."

Akane sat next to her. "That's ok... we'll work through it."

Onya nodded "Men... kill father." she made a gesture as a gun. Akane nodded. "Then me." she pointed to a bullet wound in her side. "They... umm..." she showed her wrists and ankles, there were scars from shackles. Akane nodded understand, there was shock in her eyes. "..table..." she looked frustrated.

"They chained you to a table?" Akane helped.

Onya nodded, "yes" she cleared her throat. "They hit..." she pounded her fist in her palm, "... and cut..." she gestured a knife across her arm. "and they..." she closed her eyes tight and breathed heavy, she gestured with her left index finger going into a circle she made with her right hand. She looked over at Akane she saw her working it out in her head, then the complete horror that came across her face as she realized what Onya meant.

"Oh God!" the both began to cry _'no wonder she doesn't want Ranma around her... she probably doesn't want any man near her.' _

Onya continued, "I fight and fight... then... stop." She looked so empty, "I no fight... months... they..." she grabbed her wrist like a shackle and then opened it.

"They unchained you?" Akane touched her hand, she flinched again then moved her hand farther underneath hers. Akane lightly held it.

Onya nodded, tilted her head back and laughed a bit. "They think... I no run!" she had a look of determination in her eyes. "I run!" she looked Akane dead in the eyes and nodded.

Akane nodded back. _'My god... how horrible...' _she lightly touched Onya's arm she felt her whole body tense, she gently pulled her closer and gave her a caring hug. Slowly she relaxed in her arms and started to sob. "It's ok... we will protect you here. No one will hurt you again."

...

After Onya finished her bath Akane told her to rest in her room until supper. Onya agreed, she hadn't been in a bed since she was a small child. The blankets were so soft and the bed felt like a cloud. Before she even realized it she was asleep.

Akane went down stairs and told the family what Onya just told her. Ranma was furious he had a look that could kill. "How Dare They!" he slammed his fist on the table. "I'll kill them!" He got up and went out to the garden.

Akane went over to him, he was staring at his reflection in the koi pond, his fists so tense they were shaking. "Ranma... you really care for her don't you?"

Ranma closed his eyes, "It just ain't right Akane..." he looked straight a head, "She was my best friend... my only friend for 3 years. Then our dad's parted ways... we went to China, they went back to Khabarovsk Krai." he closed his eyes "She was the best damn fighter I ever knew..." he flung his arm out to the side "and this happened to her?" he stared at her for a moment _'If it could happen to her... what could happen to yo... no I can't even think it...' _he went back to staring at the koi pond, Akane stood next to him.

They were silent for a long while, then Kasumi called to them. "Can you wake Onya... supper is ready."

"Okay Kasumi." Akane headed back into the house and she heard a splash. She saw girl Ranma climbing out of the koi pond. She looked surprised, then her look softened _'oh Ranma...'_ Akane went upstairs and knocked on her door as she opened it. She looked in and saw her sleeping so peacefully. _'It's a shame I have to wake her.' _"Onya.." she said softly "Onya... supper is ready." she lightly touched her. Onya moved slightly and started to open her eyes. "Hi." Akane smiled.

"Hi..." Onya replied sleepily. _('she has a pretty smile') _she reached out and touched Akane's hair and smiled at her.

Akane blinked then smiled cheerfully. _'She seems more comfortable around me... that's good...' _"Do you feel better?"

Onya nodded into the pillow, "Yes much... thank you." she shifted herself to sit up and winced with pain.

Akane slowly reached and lightly touched her shoulder so Onya wouldn't flinch. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Onya nodded. "Where does it hurt?"

Onya furrowed her brow and looked at Akane then looked away. "All.." Then she smiled and looked at her "Not here!" she touched the back of her head. Akane smiled and lightly petted the back of her head. Onya smiled back then gave a funny face and parted her white bangs to show a deep scar, "does here... sometimes... my head pain."

"You get headaches?" Onya nodded. Akane snapped her fingers and startled Onya "Oh sorry, I just remember! Dr. Tofu gave us something for your pain." She held out her hand to help Onya out of the bed. Onya cautiously took it and stood up.

They headed down stairs to the Family room. Akane looked surprised when she entered the room to see Genma and her father sitting at the far end of the table together. _'They must be doing that so she doesn't have to sit next to a man.' _Ranma, still in girl type, was sitting next to two empty spots. Akane sat next to Ranma and whispered to him "It's very kind of you to do this for her." Ranma nodded. Onya slowly and painfully fought to sit down. Akane supported her arm and helped her to the floor.

Kasumi handed her a glass of milky water. "Dr. Tofu gave us this for you. It's a powder to be put in water... it should help you feel better." Onya nodded and sipped the glass. Kasumi then placed a bowl of ramen in front of her. "I know it's hard... but eat slow ok?"

Onya nodded again with a tear in her eye. _('These people are so kind to me') _she cautiously picked up the chopsticks (_'it's been so long since I used these...') _she fiddled and fumbled with them. Ranma placed her hand on Onya's. She removed her hair elastic and wrapped it around the chopsticks with a wad of paper in-between. Then handed them back to her. _('Wait...') _she looked down at the chopsticks then looked up at Ranma. _('this girl...') _she remembered back when she first meet Ranma he did the same thing for her. Ranma had a sad look on her face as she watched Onya, she hadn't even touched her own food. "Ranma...?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at her.

("Yes.") She nodded.

("But how? You were a boy... you are a boy... but you're a girl..") She touched her head a winced.

"It's a long story Onya... I'll tell you after supper, ok?" She looked down at her bowl of untouched food.

"Ok..." she still had a confused look on her face as she opened and closed the 'training chopstick' as Ranma called them many years ago.

It was a quiet meal. No one fought over the food, hardly a word was spoken. After the table was cleared Ranma and Onya sat next to the koi pond. She explained to her what had happened in Jusenkyo using Japanese, broken Russian and when she really didn't understand, hand gestures.

Genma sat back and smiled. "That how they communicated all those years ago. It's like I stepped back in time watching them now."

Akane looked over and saw they were laugh at some parts of Ranma's story. "They were really close, huh, Mr. Saotome?"

Genma closed his eyes and nodded. "They would have done anything for each other. One time Onya fought off a tiger for him as he was shivering in fear. That's why she has white bangs, that tiger hit her good, almost killed her, but she defeated it, then collapsed... she lost a lot of blood, Ranma carried her back to camp. She was unconscious for a week and Ranma never left her side."

Nabiki chimed in "Sounds like love to me..." she batted her eyes at Akane.

Akane became furious but Genma said back. "No Nabiki. To her... he was her brother... her best friend... she really had no romantic interests in him what so ever."

Akane looked back at Genma, "But you and her father..."

Genma smiled, "Don't worry Akane, this one won't fight you for him." he then made a serious face _'good thing too... you would never win...'_

Akane blushed a little and turned to see Ranma trying to make hand gestures about turning into a girl and Onya holding her sides laughing as hard as she could, then Ranma laughing in return. _'Good, I'm glad... she seems happy.. they both do.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2 - Memories

Akane offered Onya to sleep in her bed for the night as she opened up a cot next to it. Onya protested, she didn't want to be an imposition but Akane wouldn't have any of it, she took her hands in her own. "You're in too much pain Onya... please let me do this for you." Onya closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

During the night Onya tossed and turned with memories from what happened to her. Sweat poured from her body, tears rolled down her cheeks. ("No! Please stop!") She shouted as gripped her pillow.

Akane woke and touched Onya's arm, "Onya... are you Okay." Onya shot up screaming. "Onya it's ok! You're safe! It's ok." Akane tried to calm her down but it was like she couldn't hear her.

Ranma ran in the room "What's going on!" he saw Onya panicking and walked towards her.

("No... no please don't hurt me...") she begged and pleaded with one hand straight out and the other to brace herself. ("Please don't... please no more... please don't.")

Ranma stopped with a concerned look on his face, ("Onya... I no hurt you.") he took another step towards her she moved her arm across her face and sobbed muttering her pleads. Ranma realised she wasn't even seeing him, she was seeing her attackers. He bowed his head, took a step back and turned on the light.

It was as if her world came into focus, she looked around the room rapidly, her eyes filled with confusion and panic. She looked up and saw Ranma quietly leaving the room. Her face filled with emotional pain realising she must have hurt her friend and she sobbed uncontrollably. _('I'm so sorry.')_

Akane sat next to her on the bed and held her while she cried. "It's ok... you're ok." She said softly as she rubbed the back of Onya's head. "You'll be alright Onya... it's ok."

Akane silently comforted her until she calmed down and finally sat up straight. "You okay now Onya?" Akane touched her shoulder and tilted her head to see her face. Onya nodded softly and laid down on the bed again. Akane got up and started to the cot when Onya took her hand, she turned around and looked at her. Onya was looking away from her, she moved over on the bed so Akane would fit. Akane smiled softly, "Okay." and climbed in the bed facing her. She stroked the back of Onya's head with her right hand and Onya took Akane's left hand in both of hers. She placed Akane's fingers against her forehead and closed her eyes. Akane watched her breathing go from sharp and choppy to a more steady relaxed pace as she fell asleep. She placed her other hand on top of Onya's and allowed herself to sleep as well.

The next morning Akane woke to notice neither of them moved for the remainder of the night. She tried to slide her hand out from Onya's, but she only gripped tighter and pulled it closer as if to hold on to the only thing that was giving her comfort. Akane gave a soft smile and used her free hand to brush Onya's bangs away from her face. _'I don't want to wake her.'_ she thought, then turned to look at the clock. _'I have to get up for school though.'_ She lightly caressed the side of Onya's cheek with the back of her fingers "Onya.." she whispered. Her eyes twitched, "Onya... can you let go of my hand... I have to get ready for school." Onya slowly opened her eyes and saw Akane in front of her. "Did you sleep better?" she looked at her softly.

("Yes... much better.") she wiped her hand across her face not realising she was speaking Russian. ("Thank you Akane.")

"I'm sorry... what did you say?" Akane looked at her puzzled.

"She said 'Thank you'" Akane looked over to her open door to see girl Ranma standing there.

Onya painfully sat up and looked away from the door. ("I'm so sorry Ranma.")

Ranma looked down the hall way. "It's ok... it's not your fault." and walked away.

A tear rolled down Onya's face and she cleared her throat. She shook her head and looked at Akane with a forced smile, "New day, (Yes?)"

Akane smiled back and nodded ("Yes") Onya looked at her surprised then they both chuckled.

...

Over the next few days they continued the same sleeping arrangements. When Onya seemed to start to have a bad dream Akane would stroke the back of her head and quietly comfort her and she would calm down. Ranma remained in girl type only changing when he was leaving the house. This seemed to work, she was completely comfortable with female Ranma. They would laugh and joke like they used to when they were younger.

While they others were at school, Kasumi would help Onya with her Japanese, in return Onya would help Kasumi around the house. She worked hard through the pain, but everyday the pain was less and less and her wounds were healing.

One day Kasumi called her into the kitchen, she presented Onya with a basket of vegetables. "Onya? Would you be a dear and slice these for me?" Kasumi smiled.

Onya took the basket and looked at it, "Ahhh... sure." She turned and placed the basket on the counter.

"The knives are in the drawer in front of you." she said cheerfully. She watched Onya out of the corner of her eye.

Onya opened the drawer, she looked down at the knives. A flash of a man with a knife hit her like a slap in the face. She took a step back and shook her head. _('Get a grip Onya! She never actually asked you to do anything before... you can do this for her.') _She stepped forward again, her hand hovering two inches above the knife she needed. It was like there was an invisible shield was surrounding it. She held her breath and forced her hand down and grabbed it. She sliced through the vegetables at lightening speed. Kasumi smiled and went back to pealing her potato.

When Onya finished she placed the knife on the counter, panting. She looked over and saw a giant radish. She picked it up and it filled her hand. "Kasumi? May I use?" she looked at her and held out the radish.

Kasumi smiled and nodded "Yes of course."

Onya took the radish and a paring knife to the living room and started to widdle away at it. It only took a few minutes and when she was done she placed a perfectly shaped lotus blossom on top of the salad in the kitchen.

At the dinner table the lotus blossom did not go unnoticed. "Why how beautiful!" Soun declared.

"Yes it very well done I must say. Did you do it Kasumi?" Nabiki looked up at her sister who was holding a bowl of noodles.

"No" She smiled and placed the noodles on the table. "Onya made it. It is lovely isn't it."

"Yes very." Akane stated.

Onya smiled as she came in the room and sat to the left side of Ranma, their shoulders and hips touching each other. Without a word Onya held Ranma's hand and moved it under the table. They began placing food on each others plates unconsciously working as one body. Akane was becoming enraged. Onya picked up a pickle off of her plate and without looking put it in Ranma's mouth.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Akane grabbed the table and lifted it over her head.

Ranma and Onya looked at Akane confused. Then Ranma looked down at the chopsticks in her mouth and followed it to the hand that was not her's. She then looked down and saw she was holding Onya's hand. "AHH!" Ranma pulled her hand away and leaned back. Onya opened her eyes wide and looked at Ranma confused. Ranma turned waving her hands at Akane. "No No it's not what it looks like!"

"So you aren't feeding each other and holding hands!" she slammed the table towards Ranma's head. Only to be stopped by 3 of Onya's fingers. Akane blinked and Onya looked at her as if to say 'Why did you do that?'

"Actually Akane, it isn't what it looks like." Genma piped in. Akane turn and looked at Genma confused. "To make Ranma a better fighter, we bound Ranma's left hand and leg to Onya's right hand and leg, they stayed bound for almost a year. They fought together, they ate together, the bathe together and they slept together."

"One mind, One body." Onya and Ranma said in unison, almost trance like. Akane looked over. Their eyes where shut and their heads were bowed.

"I'm impressed after all these years of them being apart, it's almost instinctual for them to do the same thing now." Genma smiled and chuckled.

"Amazing..." Akane said under her breath.

"HA! That's nothing... you should see them fight!" Genma smirked. "When they were together it was as if they were reading each other's minds. Moves that were only taught to one, the other could do with ease." Genma crossed his arms, "You know Ranma is hard to beat," Akane nodded "and he could never defeat Onya... imagine them fighting as one. It was a sight to behold."

For the rest of the evening Ranma and Onya told stories to the family about when the were bound together. How it was very awkward at first, especially being two different genders, but then how it became completely natural. Akane listened and seemed to finally understand why Ranma was so close to her, it was because they were apart of each other. Then Akane realised how painful if must be for Ranma because Onya can't be around his male self with out being scared.

That night Akane had a hard time falling sleep, she laid in bed holding Onya's hand watching her. _'One Mind, One Body.'_ she thought, _'it was as if they were reading each other's minds... I wonder what he meant by that.'_ Onya stirred a little and Akane stroked the back of her head. _'Don't worry Akane, this one won't fight you for him... I guess I shouldn't be jealous' _Akane's temper rose slightly. _'Wait! Who's jealous!' _she gripped Onya's hair tight. Onya made a painful face and winced in her sleep. _'Oh I'm so sorry!'_ she lightly stroked her hair again. Akane sighed as she felt Onya calm beneith her touch. She placed her hand on top of Onya's again and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

The next day Kasumi sent Ranma to the market as Onya tried to teach Akane how to make a flower from a radish. It didn't turn out very well, but Onya smiled and handed her another. "Practice makes good!" Onya proclaimed.

Akane smiled back ("Yes")

Onya got up to retrieve more radishes from the kitchen when something caught her eye. She walked down the hall to see a little pig entering the bathroom. Onya smiled and followed him. ("Here little piggy, come to Onya.") She heard a splash and open the door wider. Her eyes were shut and she was smiling, ("Here piggy, Onya won't hurt...") she opened her eyes and froze. Ryoga was standing half out of the bathtub. Her body started to shake.

"I'm sorry Miss." Ryoga blushed and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. Onya's legs crumpled beneath her. "Are... are you okay?" Ryoga started to approch her. She screamed in terror.

Ranma could hear her from two blocks away and he bolted, dropping the bags of groceries Kasumi sent him to get. He ran through the front door and down the hall to see Onya thrashing and screaming on the floor with Ryoga and Akane desperately trying to calm her.

He reached down and touched her, but his touch was like fire on her skin and she screamed even louder. Ranma flinched back. He got up and went to the sink to pour water on himself. As he was changing genders he dropped to her knees behind Onya and held her in her arms. She looked sharply up at Ryoga. "Leave. Now."

Ryoga ran out of the room and down the hall where the remainder of the house hold was standing. "What's going on? Who is she?"

Nabiki touched his elbow, "Come with me, I'll tell you." he followed her into the living room and she proceeded to tell him the story.

Ranma, still holding the screaming Onya, rocked back and forth. ("You're ok. I'm here.") he said slowly and in a very calm voice. Ranma's face flinch with pain for a moment then she focus again. Onya's eyes were wide and her pupils where contracted. She continued to rock her back and forth, she rested the side of her head on top of Onya's. ("You're ok. I'm here.") Onya's body started to calm but the panic wasn't dying from her eyes.

Akane reached out and took her hand, she looked at Ranma. ("You're ok. I'm here?") Ranma nodded and her face flinched again. _'What's wrong... when is she flintching_' then she realised. _'One Mind. One Body... You feel her pain! Oh Ranma...' _She looked back down at Onya who was no longer screaming but now desperatly weeping. ("You're ok. I'm here") She stroked Onya's hair. ("You're ok. I'm here.")

Ranma held her for what felt like hours. Even after the weeping subsided Onya just laid there her eyes were lost to this world. Akane stroked her hair and held her hand, she studied Ranma's face. Every once in a while there was a flash of anger, or wince of pain but she would regain her focus and relax. Onya blinked and shifted herself to sit up. Ranma released her from her arms. Onya leaned on her knees, one hand supporting her on the floor, the other covering her face. Akane reached out to touch her, but Ranma stopped her and shook her head. Onya took several quick deep breaths and then shook her head and cleared her throat. She stood up, Akane did the same, and with out a word she took her up stairs and helped her to the bed. Ranma was still sitting on the bathroom floor when Akane came down stair.

"Are you ok Ranma?" Akane touched her shoulder.

Ranma slowly looked up at her with a blank look at first, then shook her head and smiled. "Who me? Yeah, I'm fine!" She went to stand up but her legs buckled a little and had to catch herself on the door. She moaned slightly, then shook it off.

"Ranma..." Akane looked concerned.

"I'm fine Akane... just tired... I'm gonna go to bed." She gave her a cheerful smile and headed for her room.

Akane went to the Family room where everyone else had gathered. They watched Ramna slowly climb the stairs.

"Your son has a lot of will power Saotome." Soun said when Ranma reached the top step. Genma nodded in agreement. "Don't think I could have done the same." Genma nodded again.

Akane turned and looked at her father, "What do you mean?"

"While Ranma was holding her, he felt everything she was feeling. Her pain... her fear... her anger... the terror that was inside her." Genma stated as he pushed up his glasses. "But she could also feel what he was feeling... he was using his will power to calm her." Genma stood up and he said quietly, "I can see it being a rough night tonight." Soun nodded in agreement.

Akane looked up at the stairs, her chest felt tight. She had a sad worried look. _'Oh Ranma'_


End file.
